The Return Of The Green Ranger Pt 1
by Ghostwriter
Summary: HISB Everyone has a dark side and Rita and Zedd are going to make sure that Tommy faces his.
1. Concerns

THE RETURN OF THE GREEN RANGER PT 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

Okay, this is getting a **major** revamp since I thought the way they did it was lame. I only own the plot and the new subplots.

As the teens followed their tour guide, Leslie Downs, Jason kept a worried eye on Tommy, who was doing his best to match him stride for stride. The White Ranger looked completely exhausted. Jason stifled his own yawn. Neither of them had been getting any sleep due to the nightmares that had been plaguing Tommy ever since Rita's return. Kimberly stepped beside them. _Man, he had just finally stopped feeling guilty! And now she comes back and ruins it all!_ the Red Ranger thought to himself.

"Dragon are you okay?" she asked, taking his hand. Jason smiled briefly at the use of the boy's old nickname. Though he now had Tiger Power, the originals still sometimes called him by his old name. Tommy shook his head.

"It's the dreams that I've told you and Jason about," he stated. _What am I supposed to do? Everything was going great until now. I've made myself known as the White Ranger. Angel Grove hardly even remembers the Green Ranger anymore. I've paid for my sins_, he thought.

"Oh. You mean the ones where you're-" she looked around furtively. "**him** again?" Tommy nodded.

"I've had 'em two nights in a row. I just can't shake 'em," he confessed. He sighed. "I'm beginning to think that it's a message that Rita's gonna regain control of me," he added, desperation seeping into his voice. _I don't want that to happen. I don't want to be under her control again_, he thought frantically.

"Okay Bro, just calm down. You'll know I'll never let that happen," Jason assured, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder. Tommy nodded.

"Right," he said. Kimberly put her arm around his waist and they all continued on. Zack smacked Jason's arm and he turned to him.

"Hey, is Tommy all right?" he asked, loud enough for only the Rangers to hear.

"No. The nightmares are really getting to him. Stick close to him. I'm not taking any chances where Rita's concerned," the leader answered. _I won't let Rita hurt him again. I can't let this-I'm not going to let her win again_, he thought to himself. The Rangers nodded. Behind them, the other Rangers and their friends looked at the three.

"What do you suppose that's all about?" Hilary wondered.

"I don't know. But whatever it is, it seems to be pretty bad," Richie commented. _I hope everything's okay_, he thought. It was no secret that Tommy was having nightmares. Everyone in the hotel had been hearing them for the past couple of nights. The others nodded in agreement, but when they had caught up with Jason, Kimberly, and Tommy, they said nothing, understanding that if they wanted to tell them, they would. On the moon, Zedd had witnessed the whole thing.

"Ohhhhh…are those dreams wearing you down, dear Tommy?" he mocked.

"Poor, little Ranger. Afraid of his **evil** past," his wife, Rita Repulsa, added with a sneer.

"This would be the perfect time to call upon your old friend, the Wizard Of Deception," Goldar told her.

"Yes, he's so nasty," Scorpina added. Though still angry at the griffin, she didn't mind agreeing with a good idea when she heard one.

"Excellent idea, Goldar," Rita approved. "The Wizard can bring forth the evil Green Ranger from the depths of Tommy's mind and we can use him to destroy him and the other Rangers!" Rita, Zedd, Goldar, and Scorpina laughed sinisterly.


	2. Worries And Plan

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. I only own the newer plot and any mentioned subplots. Some lines are from "Green With Evil 3: The Rescue".

Leslie led the Angel Grove teens towards a history museum, telling them how it had been founded and what had made it so important to the country. As she did so, she turned around to make sure that teens were actually listening. As usual, it was about fifty/fifty. Half of the group was listening, while the other half wasn't. However, her brows furrowed when she saw the exhausted visages of two of the teens, Tommy Oliver and Jason Lee Scott. _I wonder what's bothering him_, she thought to herself. She had noticed the recent weariness and had tried to talk to them about it, but had gotten nowhere. Resignedly, she cast her feelings aside and continued with her lecture. If they wanted to keep their secrets, she'd have to let them. After all, it didn't seem like it was causing any problems other than lack of sleep and an occasional bout of irritability. As Leslie droned on, Tommy's eyes clouded as the previous night's dream came to mind full force. _The Green Ranger kicked Jason to the ground. Jason reached for his power Morpher._

_ "Oh, no you don't," the Green Ranger sneered, placing his boot on his victim's wrist. Jason struggled under the hold._ _"For what it's worth, you put a pretty good fight. But now it's time to face the agony of defeat." He lowered the sword. _A nudge pulled him from his reverie. Adam looked at Tommy with a worried frown. What was up with him? He had heard his friend tossing and turning the other night. Heck, the whole hotel had probably heard. The walls weren't all that thick, and he had heard him muttering something. However, he had refused to talk to anybody but Jason and Kimberly. And because of that, there was nothing he or any of the others could do. They would just have to wait until if and when they decided to share. Back on the moon, Rita was performing a spell to reach the Wizard Of Deception.

"Rita, what a surprise. What can I do for you?" he queried when she finally got through.

"I want you to use your powers of turning fantasy into reality to dig into the White Ranger's mind and bring back the evil Green Ranger," came the answer.

"If I do so, he will possess pieces of the traits that the White Ranger carries which he and the Rangers may be able to exploit. Are you willing to take that risk?" he queried.

"Don't you worry about that! They won't be able to do so if they're distracted! I'll perform a spell that'll whisk away the Red Ranger and some of their friends, causing the others to focus on getting them back, and leaving them no room to deal with the current crisis," Rita answered.

"Then it'll be done. It would be an honor to do your evil bidding, Empress," Wizard Of Deception said. He then traveled to Earth where the Rangers and their friends were touring the museum.

"Hey Bulkie, is it just me, or does Tommy look really bad?" Skull wondered.

"No, I noticed it too," Bulk answered.

"He's been having nightmares. I've heard him," Aisha stated.

"I think everybody has," Justin replied.

"What do you think they're about?" Rocky wondered.

"I don't know. I hope he's okay, though," Tina commented with a frown. In another part of the museum, Tommy, Jason, and Kimberly had taken off to a secluded corner.

"Hey, everything's going to be okay," Jason told him.

"Will it? Jase, last night, I dreamt that I killed you," Tommy said.

"You've had those kinds of dreams before," Kimberly reminded. _They're usually kicked off from you being placed under another spell, but that's beside the point_, she thought to herself. "And you've always been able to shake them," she continued.

"But it felt different last night. I-I-Jase, I-I **enjoyed** it! The darkness in me-it was like it had come back!" Tommy exclaimed, barely remembering to keep his voice down.

"We've all got a dark side, man, even **me**," Jason pointed out.

"Yeah, but Rita and Zedd have never played with yours," Tommy spat out. Jason sighed. That was true. The White Ranger averted his gaze, only to have the Red Ranger grab his chin so that they were looking each other in the eye.

"We're all gonna stick close to you. If they want you, they'll have to go through us. And you **know** I'm not going to let them hurt you. I will **not** let you down again," Jason stated firmly. Goldar cackled.

"Empress Rita, Lord Zedd! The Red Ranger still carries guilt about not retrieving the Green Candle! We can use this to our advantage," he reported.

"Yes! We can send him into a dimension playing on his guilt, which would make him lose all confidence in himself!" Scorpina enthused.

"That sounds suspiciously like the Island Of Illusion, which failed as evidenced in the fact the Rangers are still here," Zedd pointed out. Goldar's eyes blazed and he clenched a fist. Seeing this, Scorpina put a hand on his wrist. _Easy_, she thought. They couldn't give away their allegiances just yet. Her eyes narrowed and she stared down at the Earth, where the Rangers and their friends were milling about. _Soon, Red Ranger, you are your friends will be a memory. And then Rita will rule the world_, she thought to herself. A terrible grin curved her features as allowed herself to envision the world after her Mistress' domination. What a sight it would be to behold. The plan was perfect. Rangers were doomed.


	3. Kidnapped

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. I only own the newer plot and the previously mentioned subplots.

The Rangers and their friends continued on their way, listening as Leslie spoke.

"And over here we have-" whatever she was going to say broke off when two groups of gray creatures-one with black stripes zigzagging across their bodies and one that had a large "Z" on their chests-suddenly materialized. Everyone screamed in surprise. _What are these things?_ Leslie wondered. She hurried towards her student and started herding them away. _I've never had something like this happen to me before_, she thought.

"Oh, no! Putties!" Aisha gasped.

"Spread out!" Jason commanded. The Rangers and their friends did so, as did the rest of the group.

"We've got to get the civilians out of here," Kimberly stated. Without even thinking about it, Justin, Hilary, Zane, Tina, Chris, Richie, Angela, Curtis, Bulk, and Skull began helping Leslie herd the rest of their classmates away as the Rangers began fighting the creatures. As they fought, the Rangers noticed that the gray creatures seemed to be heading for Tommy. Realizing this, Jason and the others immediately crowded around the boy, forming a protective circle.

"Man, I thought their days of kidnapping me were over."

"Just stay inside the circle, Bro." As soon as they were sure that the rest of their class was safe, Justin and the others hurried back to help their friends in the fight.

"What's going on!" a girl wondered.

"I don't know. Just stay calm," Leslie answered. "Where are Jason and his friends?" she wondered.

"I'm sure they're okay," Chris answered. Thunder crackled and lightning flashed.

"What on Earth?" Richie wondered.

"It's gotta be Rita!" Trini surmised.

"Oh, great. Another one of her temper tantrums. What is she up to this time?" Kimberly wondered, kicking a "Z" Putty, which split apart. Even fighting, Jason had to bite back a smile. He had to admit, he **loved** Kim's perspective on things. Then, he was knocked to the ground.

"JASE!" Seeing the situation, Tommy was quick to come to his friend's aid. The White Ranger's intervention gave the Red Ranger the needed moment to get back on his feet and resume fighting. Suddenly, they noticed a strange lizard-like creature wearing a cloak.

"Oh, gross," Kimberly said, seeing him.

"It's morph-" A blast from the creature's wand knocked the Rangers to the ground and kept them from morphing. Before they could get their bearings, the creature pointed its wand at Tommy and let energy envelop him. The boy groaned. _Tommy_, Jason thought and struggled to rise. _Man, that thing packed a punch. I've never felt anything so strong_, he thought to himself. The creature laughed and then there was a flash of light and Jason, Justin, Aisha, and Angela had disappeared.

"Hey, where'd they go?" Kimberly asked as they all scrambled to their feet.

"Angela!" Zack cried out in alarm at the same time.

"What happened?" Rocky wondered.

"Zordon, Jason, Justin, Aisha, and Angela have just disappeared. Do you have any what Rita and Zedd are up to?" Tommy wondered.

"No, but you should report to the Command Center at once," came the response. The Rangers gave a quick look around to make sure no one had come out of hiding and then teleported. Meanwhile, Jason, Justin, Aisha, and Angela had found themselves in a dimension that seemed to be a cross between Zedd's netherworld and Rita's Dark Dimension.

"Where are we?" Angela wondered in fright.

"Another dimension it looks like," Jason answered, his eyes not leaving the white lines that surrounded them. Justin stepped up and reached out to touch it.

"No, don't!" Jason warned, grabbing his wrist. It's a force field," he said. A voice cackled.

"How right you are, Red Ranger."

"RITA!" Justin watched as Jason tried to fly at the witch, only to be knocked back by the electric force field. "Where's Tommy? What have you done with him?" _If she hurts him, I'll kill her!_ he thought to himself.

"Seeing as how you're going to be facing your own dirty little secrets, you should be more worried about yourself, Red Ranger," Rita commented. "But, as for Tommy, let's just say he's about to receive a Green surprise!"

"I swear, if you hurt him…!" Justin, Aisha, and Angela looked at Jason in surprise when they heard the angry and desperate tone. _I've never heard or seen him like this before_, Justin thought to himself. Calm down, Jason. _The others will find us_, Aisha thought. The witch just cackled and then disappeared. The Red Ranger let out a yell of frustration. Then, he rubbed the side of his neck nervously. _No. This can't be happening. I promised to protect him. How can I protect him from here?_ he wondered.

"Tommy," he whispered.


	4. Face To Face WIth The Past

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. I only own the newer plot and the subplots.

At the Command Center, Tommy had just finished telling Zordon everything that had transpired.

"What could they want with me, Zordon?" Tommy wondered.

"Yeah, they haven't targeted Tommy for a long time," Kimberly added.

"Zedd and Rita's reasoning for targeting Tommy is not yet known, but I fear that it is nothing good. The creature you saw is known as the Wizard of Deception who has the power to-among other talents-take something from the darkest regions of your mind and turn it into reality," Zordon told them.

"That sounds really bad," Adam commented.

"It is," Alpha confirmed.

"But Zordon, it doesn't make sense. There's nothing about Tommy that Rita and Zedd could use against him," Rocky protested. _He's the White Ranger. Second in command to Jase_, he thought to himself. He was a Power Ranger through and through. Rita and Zedd had nothing on him.

"Don't be so sure about that, Rocko. There's a lot of things that I wouldn't want getting out," Tommy responded softly and Kimberly rubbed his shoulder sympathetically. _Not again. Why do these things keep happening to Tommy?_ she wondered. Why couldn't Rita and Zedd just leave Tommy alone? "Zordon, what about Jason and the others? Where did Zedd and Rita send them?" the White Ranger continued.

"We are uncertain Tommy. We'll have to do an interdimensional search to determine where they are being held," Zordon answered. Rocky and Adam shared worried looks. Aisha was in there-wherever **there** was. They needed their third ninja back.

"What do we have to do?" Rocky wondered.

"Run all of the dimensions through the computer. Eventually, we should find one," Billy answered, as he walked up to the console and activated the system's search mode. They all alternated between checking the computer read outs and looking at the viewing globe. However, when several minutes passed without them finding anything, they all turned to their mentor with worried eyes.

"Rangers, return to your vacation. Alpha and I will keep searching and contact you if we find anything," the sage told them. They all reluctantly nodded and then teleported back to their previous location.

"There are you are! Where did you disappear to?" Leslie asked. _I was so worried_, she thought to herself.

"We ran for cover when those gray things appeared," Aisha answered, shivering for effect. "They were so creepy," she added, as Bulk put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"All right then," Leslie accepted. "As I was saying…" They all focused their attention on the lecture. Presently, Tommy noticed a rustling out of the corner of his eye. _Huh?_ He wondered, his brow furrowing. Someone darted behind a tree. He tapped Zack on the shoulder.

"I'm going to check something out. Keep an eye on the others," he told him and the other boy nodded. Then he hurried to where he had seen to the figure. There was a rustling behind him and he turned around. To his surprise, he was looking at himself.

"Hey, whoa! What's going on here?" Tommy wondered.

"Hello, Tommy," the double greeted. "Remember me?" The White Ranger stared at him in despair. Though the figure looked liked him, he gave off an air of complete disdain that Tommy himself had only allowed himself to feel once. But it couldn't be!

"No. It's not possible. You're gone," Tommy declared with a shake of his head.

"Don't you wish," his other half stated derisively. "But I'm a part of you whether you like it or not," he continued. _No! This can't be happening! He's gone, he's gone, he's gone, he's gone!_ he thought to himself. "Well go ahead, Tommy. Who am I?"

"Green Ranger," the White Ranger whispered, and he felt his heart shatter as the other boy's eyes glowed green and his features curved into a terrible and evil smirk.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
